All We Got Is Hope
by mangacrazy96
Summary: Base on the story hope will find a way. Team seven survive the first attack and then go into hiding as they look for there friends. That is till there caught and sent to the moon they call hell where they are saved. This is there story of how they survive
1. Chapter 1

This story is in spired by hope will fine a way by ontuva. The best stargate/Naruto crossover story out there. I don't have a beta. And English is my worst subject and I don't have a beta so if anyone wants to beta it for me messages me. But read and review. Feedback and if you have suggestion do tell.

Mangacrazy96.

* * *

><p>Kakashi<p>

Kakashi look at his photo of his team asking himself how Naruto and him ended up hiding in the team safe sport. Aka the cave they found on a mission and from that day on it was named a safe place for team seven whenever they needed a place to hide. The fact that Naruto and Kakashi where using it now made Kakashi all the more depressed at how far they have fallen in the matter of days.

Four days ago the village was attack by huge fireballs from the sky, after seeing that there was no hope Kakashi took Naruto and ran on the orders of the Hokage to take Naruto to safely. Kakashi had to carry Naruto out of Konoha leaving there home. Dreams. Hopes, and everyone they loved. Kakashi didn't know why the Hokage order him to do that. He could not find a non-personal reason for Lady Hokage to do that. But what hurt the most was there home, the village hiding in leaves, one of the most powerful villages in existence taken down in a matter of hours. Kakashi and Naruto only hope is that Sasuke and Sakura are safe and on there way here to meet them.

Naruto has not stop fighting Kakashi about going back to the village and fighting for there home, each time he does Kakashi puts a strong face on and tell him no, that the Hokage wanted us to live, to fight, and carry on the will of fire. Kakashi knew that his dream of becoming Hokage has been broken and that both there home have most likely been burn to the ground. But what has hurt them the most is that the ones we care about are most likely dead. Where was the rest of team seven? They hope they where on the way here.

They had heard that all the hidden village were attack and are in the same state that the village hidden in the leaves is. How can someone be that powerful? To be able to take on all the hidden villages at once should not be possible. The only thing Kakashi knew is that he was going to hunt him down and when he did the man that cause this pain was dead man.

Sensei, what if… if everyone dead," Naruto ask Kakashi in a low voice that he barely hear it. Kakashi looks up and his heart brakes. Naruto is too young to know the feeling of losing comrades, but then he remembers that Naruto is a shinobi, no matter what. Naruto chose this life. No matter what happens Naruto is a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves. He would fight for it no matter what. Kakashi wish lady Tsunade didn't order them to hide and wait.

Do u really what me to answer that" reply Kakashi in a low say voice, knowing that he doesn't want to know the answer, and that what Kakashi love about Naruto. No one is able to tell him to stop no matter what. He just like his mother like that the only part that is his father is his looks and the way he come up with a plan but that only happen when someone in danger.

Naruto doesn't answer. "Get some seep, I watch tonight" Kakashi tells Naruto knowing that he hasn't slept since the attack. Kakashi haven't as well but he is able to go days without sleep Naruto wasn't, as he has not had that training yet. As Naruto put his head down to the floor Kakashi look back down to the photo in his hand. He see what was and what might have been and most of all he see himself staring right back at me. Telling himself to protect them with his life. Kakashi thinks to himself that he should have gotten Sasuke and sakura out of there just as he did with Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Crack"<p>

"What was that?" Kakashi ask out load waking Naruto to the potently threat. Naruto gets up and hides waiting to see what happening as Kakashi walk towards the front of the cave with his fathers Tantō in his hand. Ready to defend himself and Naruto. When Kakashi hear Sasuke telling Sakura to be quiet. He wants to run and grab them to make sure there ok but a voice in his head told him it could be a trap. So he waits for them to walk around the bend of the cave. Then Kakashi hear another voice with them. Know that this most likely to be a trap as team seven had a deal. Never bring someone else hear unless you had no choice. He gets ready to attack, Naruto still in his hiding space.

"Kakashi-sensei are you here? Please be here." Kakashi hears Sakura voice about to brake as if this is there last hope, and it is. Naruto hears it as well and jumps from where he is hiding to huge her before Kakashi can stop can stop him. For once Sakura hugs back happy and relied to see hm. Kakashi come out as well but behind them blocking there way out in case this is a trap knowing that this was a cruel world. He sees the man with them. The strange man is hurt badly and is in weird clothes that I have never seen before.

Before Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura can say anything kakashi Tantō is in front of the strange mans neck and kakashi ask, "Who are you?" but before he can answer sakura shout

"His the reason Sasuke and I am alive. He got us out of the prison that in the sky. They have many troops and they will do anything for him.

"Thank you" kakashi say to this man in strange clothes. The strange man looks at me them fall to the ground. Kakashi catch him before he touches the ground. He gently carries him to where he and Naruto were hiding further into the cave with Sasuke sakura and Naruto in toe. Kakashi put him were he was sitting before. And tell everyone that his just tired. He tell them to get to sleep as well as all of them look as if there about to drop.

* * *

><p>Six hours later the strange man wakes up. Kakashi notices that he heals as fast as Naruto. Is he a jinchuriki like Naruto, was that how he save Sasuke and sakura, if so kakashi will have to watch him closely have to watch out. He starts to panic<p>

"Don't worry, we are safe for now" kakashi tells him. Kakashi expect the man to jump as he was hiding in the dark watching the man. But in stead he carm down and looks at kakashi with a strange look in is eye that kakashi cant name. As the man in the strange clothes look a kakashi but not. Kakashi gets the feeling the strange mans not even there or he is having a fight with him self just like sakura does when see talks to her inner self making kakashi believe that he really is a jinchuriki.

"Hi, my name is Jacob. Sorry about last night, I have been running from Sokar for a few days and I have also been looking for the stargate." kakashi did not know who Sokar was but he believe that was the name of the person that attack our village, the man he was going to kill and what is a stargate. Kakashi had never heard of a stargate. Is it villages that he hadn't hear of. But before he could ask the person who says his name is Jacob says. "I found Sasuke and sakura in a middle of a jaffa raid. They were fighting like I have never seen before. Once they had knock out the jaffa they found me watching them from where I was hiding. They took me as a prison. It was later when we were attack again and they let me fight, that they trusted me enough to let me now where we where going. On the way here we when were attack again but Sasuke took them out with a fire ball out of his mouth." Kakashi was shock by what he was just told, the fact that Jacob was asking about Sasuke Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique. Kakashi knew he was not from around here or from any other village as fire techniques are very common in almost all the hidden villages.

Before Jacob could ask another question kakashi ask "where are you from?" the shock on his face as kakashi could not think where this Jacob could be from as no village he knew were clothes like Jacobs.

"I dough you will believe me" Jacob said with a sigh. "But I come from a place that my people call earth others call it the tau'ri. The place where human such as you and I come from. But a race known as the goa'uld took people from that plant a took them all over the universe to used them as slave, but some had uprising other continued being slave and the rest became a culture of like this plant."

Kakashi look at him again. He doesn't look like anyone form any village on this plant that he had seen. But kakashi dough he have seen all the villages but most of the villages are the same. He didn't know what to think.

Jacob watched as the person Sasuke told him to be kakashi, the teacher of Sasuke and Sakura. The fact that Jacob can only see one eye out of kakashi face or the fact that when they first meet kakashi has a sword to his neck. Selmark feels the same was that Jacob does. The only time they saw him show an ounce of concern was when kakashi said thank you and that was it. To kakashi side Jacob did faint afterwards. That did not change Selmark or Jacobs minds. The minuet they are well enough they would leave the teacher and his students. It is better if they have nothing to do with me as the monument Sokar fines out we met they will suffer the same fate Selmark and Jacob would if they where to be found.

" I have to go" Jacob tells kakashi as he tries to stand, "Say bye to Sasuke and sakura for me." Knowing Selmark and Jacob would not be able to would not get the change to do so my self. They are ok kids. Don't know what there parents would think about them fighting but they had seen worst. Look at what Sam does for a living.

"You can't just leave" kakashi stated. " You are the only one that can tell me what is going on." His face telling Jake and Selmark nothing as always. Jacob let's Selmark take over but keeping a normal voice, as they didn't want to scare kakashi, as they know what happen when you surprise people likes him.

"W- I have to go. If we get caught with you and your students. You will be kill or worst tortured. Sokar has a passion for inflicting pain onto others. I wont let that happen. Someone will not fall into Sokar hands because of me." Selmark said. Just low enough so kakashi can hear the person that he believe to be Jacob.

"That maybe so, but your still our best change. You are not going to hand yourself over to him and we aren't going to hand you over all our selves. They may not look like it but Sasuke is the best of there generation in the village hidden in the leaves, Naruto our number one hyper active knuckle head and Sakura has the sharpest mine. They have face death before more than most there age, they can fight and we are going to need your help Jacob-san to survive this." Kakashi stats, to Selmarks and Jacobs discomfort

"Hey mister, your gona need us, so stop trying to run away like a scary cat." The boy Sakura had told them is Naruto. He fits what she said about him. Loud, rude but you cant help want to follow him. A true leader.

"Now what where you talking about" Naruto ask.

One day, maybe, with a lot of hope.

Kakashi just laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading. Review please and if any one want to beta for me, send me a message.

I don't own stargate or Naruto.

Jacob tells Kakashi what there up against when the three genin go out to find food as they had run out of the food Kakashi had pack before the attacked. At first Jacob and Selmark didn't not want to send out what he believe were kids but he need to try and talk kakashi out of hunting Sokar and he had seen Sasuke and Sakura take down 20 men in 2 min down. Kakashi still wants to kill Sokar for taking so much from him and the people he love. So he kept trying to change his mine.

Jacob view on Kakashi was slowly changing as he got to now the man who covers 95% of his body; Jacob had found out that he cares for his team very much and that he would do anything for them especially for Naruto. But had not found out more than that, and both Selmark and Jacob wanted to know more about to person they are putting their lives in there hands. From what Jacob was able to get of Naruto was that he is an orphan. Jacob thinks kakashi new who Naruto parents are with the way he acts. Some time Jacob and Selmark caught Kakashi starting at Naruto but he was not actually there. Same with Sasuke but Sasuke knew his parents as Naruto didn't and Sasuke acted like they where the most important people before they die. Sakura parent were alive before the attack, she is not sure now and Jacob had also found out that she is a first generation ninja as Sasuke clan was manly shinobi and Naruto well I think both his parents were shinobi.

"I know he kill many people you love. His done the same to many others and me. But right now you need to come up with a plan to get off this plant and get some back up. You can't take Sokar's army all by yourself, no matter how strong you are. What about your team? Your are there leader. If you want to go on a suicide mission it up to you but if your going to go your team will want to go as well." Jacob tells kakashi understanding the urge for revenge better than most.

Kakashi thinks for a long moment. He knows that acting rashly will get you kill no matter how strong of a shinobi they are and he knows that he is not thinking straight but what else was left for him. Then he thinks about his team, they had over come so much even now Naruto keep a happy face on when on the inside he is crying for his friend and dreams that aren't possible any more. Sasuke doesn't even know if his brother is alive, even if he was going to kill him that what kept him going and what about sakura her family is most likely dead. He has already lost one team he won't lose another. He won't fail them.

Jacob see the change in Kakashi's face or what of the kakashi's face he saw. Kakashi has realizes he cant go kill Sokar but before Jacob could say anything kakashi ask Jacob. "What are we going to do then? You do not know this plant and I have never hear of this stargate that you talk about."

Jacob looks at Kakashi in the face knowing that he was right, they had no way to find the stargate. There had been no word of Sokar finding it as well. What change did they have, three 12 year olds and two adults. As they were both thinking of what to do now as Naruto runs into the cave with Sasuke and Sakura behind him. They look like they have been in a fight.

"The eight tails has been caught and Sokar has found out that there are others like him. People with tail beast seal within them. The people Jacob tells us are jaffa, they are following Sokar order to hunt us down, and the jaffas have been sent out to look for them. What are we going to do?" Naruto ask scare. Sasuke and Sakura look at Naruto in compassion, as they now both know about the nine tails. They got over it straight away because Naruto would always be there idiot.

Jacob not understanding what Sokar was looking for and why if affected them. If Sokar were looking for something else it would give them the time they need to escape. Jacob was looking at Naruto then kakashi waiting for an answer. Naruto starts to tell Jacob and Selmark what is going on when kakashi jump in to tell Jacob.

" 12 years ago a nine tail fox demon attacks our village. One of the nine-tail beasts. The nine tails being the strongest don't get me wrong they are all very strong. On the night Naruto was born the demon attack, our leader, my teacher doing the only thing he can seal it into Naruto with his last breath hoping the people would treat him as hero that he is. That is why we have to go now. If this Sokar is looking for the tail beast they are looking for Naruto and if you tell anyone I will kill you" Kakashi finishes his speech and looks at Jacob and Selmark with the most serious look then they notice Sasuke Sakura and Kakashi are all in front of Naruto. Selmark tells Jacob that it because Naruto most likely attack a lot because of the demon in him.

Jacob tells team seven. " I wont hurt Naruto because of a demon in him. In fact I should tell you about Selmark. We are to Tok'ra. We are the same race as Sokar but the Tok'ra fight the goa'uld. The goa'uld are what Sokar is. They are a snake like race that in order to survive we take a host" Jacob seeing the faces for team seven lets Selmark takes over. " I am Selmark. I live in Jacobs's body and in return Jacob live for hundreds for your years and have access to all of my knowledge. But the goa'uld does not share the host and dominant the host brain and take control. We Tok'ra share control with our host that is the different. This is why we are hiding as the Tok'ra are enemy's of the goa'uld therefore they hurt us down and kill us." Selmark gives control back to Jacob. Kakashi watches closely.

Jacob looks back at team seven. " We all have our secrets" kakashi says before Naruto looks at Jacob.

"Are you able to talk to each other in your head" Naruto ask. Looking like I small scare child. But has the most curious look on his face.

Jacob looks directly at Naruto. " Yes we can, she is very loud and always has a say. She made me start talking to my son again because she didn't like to idea of me not talking to him. God was she loud that month. She also made me give up coffee." Jacob says with a smile on his face.

"Before we start talking about our lives, we have to go, Naruto is now in danger and so in Jacob and Selmark" kakashi tells everyone. "What the plan?" ask kakashi his team like it a test, maybe it is, he is there teacher. Selmark takes over again but kakashi want his team to answer him.

Sasuke is the first to speak. "We have to move, then find a way off this plant like Jacob keep telling us. " before Sasuke can continue sakura shows she just as smart and takes over.

"We should search other hidden village for this stargate, because it sounds like something they would not want any other village to know." Sakura tell the group.

Kakashi listens to what they have to say. Selmark looks at Naruto. He is just sitting there waiting for them to finish. Walking up to him, Selmark ask " why aren't you up there and giving your ideas" Naruto looks up at Selmark as if no one ask him to do something important before, making Selmark and Jacob relies how bad it must have been for Naruto having the demon seal in him. Jacob had seen kakashi seal things into paper before so it must be something like that. Seeing Naruto was not going to say anything. "I have a friend back at my home plant his more my host daughter friend, they work together, there the reason I am still alive as it was them that brought Jacob to me. My friend, his name is jack, he hates the goa'uld and dislikes the Tok'ra even though were all on the one side. But he always comes when we ask him. Calls us snakeheads every time he sees us but. Jacks the leader of his team. I would be dead if it weren't for them. He might not be the smartest or the strongest but he keeps the team together, I think you Naruto and Jack are very similar. You both keep your team together." Naruto looks up to Selmark.

"I am not good with coming up with plans and I am loud, shinobi are meant to be sneaky and smart. I failed the genin test three times. The only reason I pass the was because I stop someone from taking scroll from my village and the only reason it was about to be stolen was because I took it out of it spot. No one wanted me to be a ninja but the old man helps me. No one else would." Naruto confess.

"So what, my people don't trust me any more because of where my host is from, they think my view on what is right and wrong have change and they have but for the better." Selmark tells Naruto.

"Thank you" Naruto say before getting up and going to his team.

Selmark just watches them. They remind him of his daughter team, jack, teal'c, Daniel and his daughter Sammy. He will get home and see his little girl again no matter what it took.

Once the plan was set kakashi told the genin to sleep, as there was a long day tomorrow. Once kakashi knew that his team was asleep he went to sit next to Jacob.

"Thank you for talking to Naruto." Kakashi started. " I have to tell you about the nine tails fox that in Naruto. As I think you have suspected I do know whom Naruto parents are as I was on his father's team. He was my teacher." Before kakashi continued Selmark put the two together.

" The leader that died saving your village" Selmark says

"Yes. He name was Minato and his mother was Kushina. She was a princess of the whirlpool village. She didn't act like it, wild and crazy but they were the best people I knew back then. She was sent to our village when she was a young girl because she had special chakra. At the time she didn't know why she was sent to live with the village hidden in the leaves but when she was 16. The Hokage, the leader of our told her that she was going to be the new host of the nine tails fox. She took the job with grace. Minato and Kushina were always friends since she punch him in the nose for calling her a boy" at that Jacob laugh. "They got married then Kushina was pregnant. Nine month later a man attack just after Naruto was born and try to free the nine tails and did. Both of them died that night and I was too young to take Naruto so he was left an orphan. You can't tell him. His father want him to be chunin." Kakashi tells me. Selmark agrees with Kakashi, as Naruto is too young to under stand.

"Let me ask you one thing? Did Minato and Kushina want Naruto?" Jacob asked hoping they did.

"Yes. Yes they did. If the building is still there. In the Hokage house there is a room that was for Naruto. Bright orange." Kakashi laugh at that. Then explained. "Kushina loves the colour orange so does Naruto. I am sure that it hertitary. Naruto acts so much like her. It not funny. Have you tried to look after a hyper active kid. It impossible. He was run from anbu since the age of 3. Naruto only looks like Minato everything else is his mother." You should go to sleep we are moving tomorrow you wont be used to the way we travel." And with that Jacob and Selmark slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone that is reading this. Thank you to all that a helping be. But I am still in desperate need of a beta. I am about to go back to school so I might not be able to update as quickly as I have been. But I am more likely to update if I get more reviews.

I don't own stargate or Naruto. It I did I would be on top of the world.

Once they were all up. They headed to the village hidden in the sand. This was Naruto's idea. He wanted to find Gaara and his sibling. It was going to four-day trip as Jacob found out that he could not travel like shinobi could. Kakashi told him that the he was like a civilian. Selmark was fascinated with the idea of traveling the way shinobi did. It would save time and was good when running away from enemies. As they were walking Jacob was asking questions about what type of culture was on this plant. At the monument he believes that it is base on Japan from his home plant. Selmark agrees with Jacob on this.

"Do you know who the other eight host to the tail demons are?" ask Selmark already making a plan in head if they weren't able to find the stargate. "What would happen if Sokar was some how able to control?" Jacob asked before they could answer his first question.

Kakashi answer, as he was the one with the most information spoke "no, we don't know where all of the jinchuriki are but the person we are going to see is also a jinchuriki to the one tail raccoon. He is one on Naruto's friends that meet in the chunin exams." Jacob gave kakashi a look asking him to explain what the chunin exams are. "The chunin exams are a test to see if they are ready to become chunin the next level in the shinobi life. This is where Naruto meet Gaara and his sibling. In fact Sasuke vs. Gaara in the last part on the exam." Kakashi told Jacob. Sasuke gave kakashi a very dirty looks.

Jacob replied, " I take it that the battled did not go well"

Sasuke just went up ahead and sakura followed him. Jacob noticed she always did. Naruto said, "Don't worry about him. He just angry because I was able to beat Gaara and he weren't. It not his fault as Gaara was insane. He has never slept from the monument he was born. Plus I have the summoning justu" Naruto hurried to catch up to Sasuke and sakura.

"Don't worry about Sasuke, he doesn't take to losing well. He has always been stronger than Naruto then one day Naruto stronger than him. Which is not true. Naruto will be very powerful one day if his anything like him parents. They were the strongest people I knew back then but Naruto strong because he never gives up and he believes in himself" kakashi then got a look on his face. It made Jacob think kakashi was in a memory. Then he said, "Sasuke and Naruto will be different types on ninja. Naruto will most likely stay in the spotlight and being the hero he is and will become and Sasuke will most likely be a shinobi like me." Jacob looked at kakashi about to ask what type of shinobi he was but kakashi didn't give him the chance. "I was hoping I could fine someone to teach sakura medical Justus as well as genjutsu. Naruto was going to be Hokage, Sasuke his back up and sakura the one who stop them from killing each other. I had it all plan out." Kakashi said. Jacob could hear the sadness in his voice.

"We will get back at Sokar. It may take time be one day he will died." Jacob said, trying to comfort kakashi but knowing things would never be the same. Selmark takes over and ask kakashi for more information on the tail beasts.

"We'll stop here for tonight. Sasuke. Sakura. Perimeter. Naruto wood. Jacob can you help me set up the tents" kakashi told his team and asked Jacob. "Jacob-san we lonely have two tents with only room for two but we will be swapping shifts so we will all fit. It will go me Naruto Sasuke Sakura then you is that ok with you?" kakashi asked. Jacob nodded his head. He always liked the morning shifts. No one could make his coffee right but since Selmark he had to give it up.

"Perimeter checked" Sasuke stats. " There is a river 550 meters that way for water." He told us as Naruto walked back to camp. Before they could go get some water to drink Jacob tells them.

"Don't drink the water, Sokar will have poisoned it making everyone sick and then he will tell your leader that are still alive that he is a god and if they want the cure they have to worship him. That how he works and if you don't worship him he tortures you then kills you then brings you back to life."

"How does he bring a dead person back to life if they does not gives his in return." Naruto asked. Jacob thought to himself that this boy was wiser that people gave him credited for.

"He uses technology. That is how he fights by using his technology." Jacob told them. Team seven all think of what happen to there home how there dreams, hopes, family and friends

Kakashi trying to chance the subject said. "Get to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover. I am on first watch, Naruto on second Sasuke third, sakura fourth and Jacob firth. Naruto Sasuke in one tent Jacob sakura in the other." Kakashi tell us them he looked directly at Naruto. "I wake you up for your shift in about two hours." Then kakashi looked at the group. "Get to bed"

Everyone went to their tent and kakashi stayed there watching over his team and his unlikely friend.

They reached the village hidden in the sand after four days of traveling they saw sand and that all they saw. There was nothing left. Naruto ran ahead with thinking like he away did with his heart. "Gaara." Naruto screamed as he ran.

Sasuke ran after trying to stop him. Once Sasuke caught Naruto and tied. "I know this was your friends village but you can't go off like that. I know you don't think much about yourself but think about the people you are about to put in danger." Selmark told Naruto in his dark voice. It made Jacob remember how old Selmark was and how much she lots to the goa'uld.

"Let hurry for the ruins. We will start looking for survivors there. That were the kazekage hides the villagers when the village is attacked." kakashi told them. Kakashi lead them to the ruins. They were old a lot older than anything Selmark had seen before but the group hurries past that into a cave that was hidden in the sand wall.

When they walked inside they saw shinobi from both the sand and leaf village. " Gaara. Gaara are you here?" Naruto ask the crowed of people in a loud voice. He desperately wanted to find his friend. That what people who loved him for. He never thought about himself when it counted. People stared at the like they were crazy.

" What are you guys doing here" ask a boy that was older than a Sasuke. He stepped out from the crowed. He had face paint and was dressed in a cat jump suit. With this object on his back that was the same sizes as him and it was cover in what looked like bandage.

" Kankuro. You're alive. What about Gaara? Or Temari?" Naruto rushes out before anyone else could say anything. Jacob thought this must be on of these Gaara siblings. Older brother by the looks of it.

" Your just as loud as always. Remember we are hiding. Idiot. Keep your voice down. Yes both of them are ok. Let me take you to them." Kankuro said. He then leads them deeper into the cave. Selmark noticed the patterns on the cave walls.

" My name is Jacob." Selmark said. These people were new to him. He did not know how they would react to him being the spices as Sokar. " How old are these caves? And what is that writing on the wall?" Selmark asked wanting to find the stargate and the writing on the wall look old. It might give them a clue.

"Don't know. This is the first time we has to used these caves in my life time." Kankuro answered.

After another ten minters they reach where Gaara and Temari were. "Gaara" Naruto shouts forgetting were they are and runs up to give him a hug but like all ways the and stop him. "I am not going to hurt you, gres. You never change." Jacob wanted to ask about the sand but didn't. They were happy for the time and he want to leave it at that.

They spent the rest of the talking about what happen and where to go from there. Naruto smiled a real smile for the first time since he found out Sasuke and sakura were alive. Jacob was happy that Naruto found his friends. Selmark and Jacob left the shinobi to catch up. He wanted to look at the writing on the wall they passed on the way to Gaara and Temari.

A few hours later kakashi went to find Jacob. He found him translating the writing on the wall. " What does the writing say?" kakashi asked scaring Jacob and Selmark.

"It just your history, nothing about the stargate" Selmark replied.

"Were get some sleep. We can sleep throughout the whole night." Kakashi told Jacob.

Selmark was happy so that their body could have a proper sleep after so long but Jacob thought that there should at lest be on guard. "Why's that? We should still keep an eye out." Jacob said, telling kakashi his thoughts on the matter.

"No need. Gaara does not sleep he will keep watch to night." Kakashi said, before Jacob could ask how and why. "His seal that keeps the one tail demon is not a strong as Naruto's so it has more of affect on Gaara. To stay in control he has to stay awake."

"Who could do that to a kid?" Jacob asked is a low sad voice. Kakashi only heard because of all the training he's done.

"His father" kakashi answered leaving it at that.

The next day. Team seven plus Jacob and Gaara set out to find the stargate. Gaara was traveling with them because there was no shinobi as strong as kakashi to protect him in case Sokar henchmen attack. Gaara was in as much danger as Naruto was.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't known Naruto or stargate sg1 no matter how much I dream.

Thank you for reading. Review please and answer my questions at the bottom.

After ten days of not finding the stargate. The unlikely group was running out of food and water. Jacob was starting to lose hope in finding it if there was one on this planet. Selmark was also losing hope in finding the stargate and was coming up with another plan to get off this plant that Sokar had now full control over. Selmark did have a plan, just one Jacob did not like as it put Gaara and Naruto in danger. Kakashi had started to worry about Sasuke and Sakura. Neither of them had gone days without food or water for days on end. It kill kakashi think this but Naruto had gone without food and water before and the nine tails would look after him. The same with Gaara and his beast thou kakashi was sure that the only time he went without food was in the chunin exam. But the two other genin were from rich families and used to food every night and in the chunin exams Naruto caught food for them. That was not all that worried him, Jacob was having fights with himself, this told him that Selmark had come up with a new idea but Jacob san did not like it. Naruto had started to notice as well showing that he is a lot smarter than what people gave him credit for but had keep quite and kept trying to Gaara to open up and Naruto was getting there. Only people who new Gaara could tell that Naruto was getting to him in a good way. Gaara was now showing more facials expression, which was a good thing in it own way but it had started to scare sakura and he would not admit it but Sasuke was also scared because this was the first person to bet him in a official battle but Sasuke had also realizes that Gaara was human just like he was but he had had a harder past. Sakura had stop following Sasuke around, everyone else in the group thought that the situation was getting to her or she had her periods but no one said anything. They had seen her punch Naruto 5 meters away and Sasuke, well he was himself to anyone that didn't know him but to team seven he was worried and angry. That might be another reason sakura was staying away from her beloved Sasuke Kun.

Kakashi had told Jacob that they were near what once were his home as well as Naruto's Sasuke and Sakura's. The most famous and strongest of the hidden villages the village hidden in the leaves was about a half a day journey away if that. Jacob felted the lost that team seven were going though. They didn't show it but there were more depress than normal Selmark had lost his home many times with Jacob blended with Selmark he felt these loses as well. The people that had been lost over the years in the fight with goa'uld. There was justice in the world for good people. Gaara was as quitter as always but he was in his own way trying to make Naruto feel better by listing to what Naruto was saying.

"We're are we going now? I'm bored of this can't we just, I don't know..." Naruto started up again. He had no patience, but everyone was happy that he was starting to talk like his normal self. Kakashi was able to drown him out as he read his book. One were no one under the age of 18 was allowed near. Jacob did not know what to make out of that. Selmark wanted to read it but Jacob said that it was most like porn and that he would He also noticed that he might be reading but his eye was always looking for danger. Jacob and Selmark had concluded that he has been in war and has lost almost everything. " Kaka-sensei, do you think we will be able to go to the memorial stone one last time before we go to were Jacob- San is from? Naruto asked looking hopeful. Jacob and Selmark did not know what this stone was but by the looks on the shinobi from the leaf village it was something important. Gaara had the same look on his face that he always did. No one was able to read his face but Naruto. How? No one knew.

"Jacob San, is it ok for us to. We are getting no were and we would like to say goodbye one last time. It will only take a day" kakashi asked. The whole on tam seven-looked hope full. Selmark just nodded to over whelm with what they just asked. For kakashi wanted to see it, it must be important. Jacob and Selmark decided that once the ninja for the hidden village in the leaves had seen there home for what would be there last time then they would tell them about Selmark new plan. Gaara didn't say anything but he never did. Gaara never did say anything with a reason.

Selmark wanted to find out more about Gaara. Naruto had claimed that Gaara was a close friend but Gaara was nothing like Naruto instead Gaara was more quite than Sasuke. They guess that opposites attract. But maybe they weren't because they were both jinchuriki. Did this make them brothers in a way? But why was Gaara so guarded. Had something happen to make him like this. If so then what? Jacob and Selmark had both tried to talk to him but Gaara just look at him then walk away like I was not important he did the same to sakura and Sasuke but Sasuke didn't care and if Sasuke didn't care then sakura didn't care. Kakashi had told Selmark and Jacob why Gaara was the way he was.

Flashback

"Don't mine Gaara. If you're not stronger than him he wont response to you. For until the chunin exam his reason for living was kill. He became this way because when he was young the person most close to him tried to kill him when he was six and people have tried to kill him ever since. So he does not open up to people in fact I think Naruto was the first person to try and be friends to Gaara and the only reason Gaara listens to him is because Naruto fought him not for himself but to save his sakura."

" What about his brother, sister and mother? " Jacob asked. Trying not to think about Gaara being a cold hearted killed and why his brother and sister let him they were older than him, how can Gaara have the power over them? Kankuro and Temari must have had some contact with Gaara there were siblings. Selmark and Jacob thought and why did someone try to kill him when he was young that just inhumane. He was the kazekage doesn't that make him the closes think to royalty. That what kakashi had told him about the leaders of the hidden villages.

"No, there father had them live in a different house in case Gaara went no a rampage and Gaara mother died giving birth to him" kakashi replied. Dropping the subject. That all Jacob would get out of kakashi and that all he wanted out of kakashi. The idea of what that poor boy went though was sickling. No kid should have to go through that. If Gaara father was alive and jack was here, he would love to think what jack would do to gears father. It was a happy thought.

End of flashback

"We are nearly there, Naruto promise me that you wont go running after any one or looking for something. Same with you two" kakashi tell his team the rest of his team. Naruto was happy to be home but sad as well for the minuet we walks into those gates we will see the damage Sokar did. Jacob did not know what to expect. Sakura had told Selmark that the village hidden in the leaves was the first hidden village to be made and was founded by two of the strongest clans in the fire nation. The Uchiha and the Senju. The Uchiha clan is the clan that Sasuke from but he the only one left. No one had told Selmark or Jacob what happen not that Jacob didn't ask but no one would answer. So Selmark made Jacob stop asking not wanting to upset the shinobi. They all had something to hide from there past. Selmark knew very well.

As they walked in the were surrounded but jaffa, the shinobi took there stanch and Jacob took out a zat gun. Gaara started by having his sand though the first 8 jaffas, Naruto running in once the sand were gone took out the next 8 alone with Sasuke. Kakashi sure they were counting how many they take down to see who took the most down. Kakashi was taking down any that got close Jacob. Sakura was staying next to Jacob in case any got through. Jacob had his zat gun out but Gaara sand was in the way taking down many but Selmark was able to tell Gaara was getting tried. No one could blame him Sasuke was also slowing down. Kakashi was going just as strong as Naruto but more jaffa were ringing down. Sokar wanted the shinobi and the Tok'ra he would get the shinobi and the Tok'ra. Sasuke was about to drop when Selmark notice a mark on Sasuke back was getting bigger kakashi had notice it as well and yelled

"Sasuke control yourself, if you cant I will take you out, we both know that that curse mark is for. It will eat at your chakra and make you more tired. Control it" kakashi hissed the last part.

That it for now. I will try to write some more soon. Ok people I got some question for you guys

Should there be any couples?

If so, who?

Once the shinobi are safe whom should they stay with?

And should they stay together?

Get back to me soon. Please and tell me what you think of the story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

They fought. They fought like there was no tomorrow because if they were caught, there would be no hope and hope is all that they had left.

But Selmark and Jacob were just about to go down as well as Sakura and Gaara. Controlling the sand without the demons influence took a lot of chakra. Sasuke was having trouble controlling the curse mark on his back but was still fighting as hard as he could. Kakashi had had to use his left eye to keep an eye on everyone, which was given to him a lone time ago. But that was using a lot of chakra. Naruto was fighting just as strong as when the fight had broken out, he was using his clones, which had baffled, the non-shinobies and had made the battle more even. The clones were making the fight more even but there was to many Jaffa.

Then a Jaffa shot Naruto. Everything went in slow motion. Sasuke went to catch Naruto from falling to the ground and hurting himself more. Kakashi went to kill the Jaffa that shot Naruto and Sakura went to look at his wounds. Selmark took over to help Sakura heal him and Gaara was about to go on a rampage for someone hurting his first friend. But before they all went to do their task Naruto was now covered in an orange but Kakashi had stopped it by nocking him out.

With everyone worried about Naruto no one notice the Jaffa still there ready to catch them. They had their weapons on them straight away and the odd group that had come together under the need to survive was captured.

The Jaffa had tide them up in chain was ringing up to sokars mother ship. Selmark and Jacob new there was no hope left. They were most likely going to be sent to sokars plant of hell and Naruto was most likely going be taken sokars home plant so to be experimented on. Selmark and Jacob had not told them about that plant that is known as hell yet as they didn't want to break what hope they had left. Kakashi knew that they were most likely to die. That the enemy captures what it meant when people. Kakashi was thinking that he had failed his team just like he had fail his first. He should have never agreed to take a team. What was the third thing giving him a team? Naruto was trying to control himself. His wounds had heal straight away due to the nine tails chakra out burst but was hiding the fact as he didn't want the enemy to know he was a jinchuriki but he still feared that he had given away his started. Gaara was doing the same. He didn't have enough chakra to take out the guards without giving in to the one tail raccoon demon and that was the first thing Naruto had taught him. Ever give in to the beast and he was going to listen to his friend. Sasuke was worried, not that he would tell anyone but Naruto wound was still hurting him. He know Naruto had healed but Naruto was scared what others would think about him and that out burst. Sasuke could see the defeat in Kakashi face as well as Jacob and Selmark. He could not read Gaara but new that his chakra was still low. Sakura was the one sasuke was most worried about she has never been put in so much danger before, not even in the chunin exams. He had made a promise to himself that he would let his comrades die. Sakura was scared. Out of the entire group she was the most scared as she had never been captured by the emery. She had read all the books in the academy. She new what to expected but that made her more scared. She wishes she could be like Naruto and always look on the bright side but even Naruto was looking down.

Ok. Sorry I was so long but school got into full swing.

So I got some replies on who should be with whom.

Sam/Naruto 1

Naruto/Sasuke 0

Sasuke/Sakura 0

Kakashi/ don't know yet. Tell me what you think.

Sam/jack

Daniel/ don't know yet. Tell me what you think.

Get back to me soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Sokar had captured them a week ago. The group that had come together to survive was still together. That was the only thing that had gone their way. Sokar, who had saw no reason to split them up. Thinking they were just like every other human he came across from that planet. Stronger than normal but not strong enough threaten his power as a god. That was going to be his down fall. Naruto had been able hide the fact that we is a junchiki and Gaara had been able to do the same thing, which was good but the odd groups was being sent to hell or the plant of hell and there was nothing they could do about it.

Naruto was angry and hated someone with his whole heart for the first time. Naruto had never hated someone with all his heart before but that had changed because of Sokar. Naruto who had to the ability to hate no one and fine good in everyone even the enemy on multiple occasions was broken. His dreams of being hokage and everyone respecting him for his power went down the drain. He would never see his friends again

Sasuke who had never been the same after he lost his family was feeling the same way he did when he found out itachi had killed everyone. That he was the same little boy who had no power and had just lost everything and he hated it. Why? Why did this have to happen? He was on his way to becoming stronger. Now he doesn't even know if itachi still alive.

Sakura had lost the most. She was one that had family and friends back home. She would never see them again. No matter how much she prayed. Ion who was her first friend. Her mom and dad that have helped her study for the ninja academy, looking after her and just for being there. Everything she knew was gone and it was never coming back but the worse part was she didn't know if she would be able to return to be she once called home.

Gaara who had only just gotten to know his brother and sister didn't know what he was suppose to feel. Naruto was alive and relatively safe. Gaara hope that kankuro was safe as well as tamari but besides that he didn't know what to feel everything was happing to fast.

Jacob and Kakashi had the same thoughts. They had failed the kids. They were caught and will most likely going to tortured and kill and there was nothing that they could do. Kakashi worsted nightmare was coming to life. He had fault his team once again. They were going to be tortured and there was noting he would be able to do about it. Jacob, who had been down this road before knew that this was most likely for the last time the amount for tok'ra that have die on Sokar planet of hell.

Three weeks later

They had been on the planet of hell for ages. There was no sun or anything to tell the pasting of time. They had tried to escape but they had all fail. Kakashi was injured as well as Jacob and Selmark, Sasuke and Sakura were getting weaker because of the gases and because of the failed escape attempts, they were thrown into the pit, which was the prison sells below the main level. These sells seemed to have stronger poisonous gasses and did not only worried Naruto but also Gaara for the odd team had learnt how to survive and had become a family. Gaara was now the strongest with the others out of the game. He had become protective on anyone that tried to come close to them. Even bynarr stopped trying to get information out of them in fear of Gaara wrath.

Everything they had on them was taken off them. They had stop fighting, as they were a tired. Kakashi was tired of seeing everyone he loves getting kill. He was tired of this prison and seeing people worry over him. He always makes it at their cost and he didn't want that to happen again.

He was sick and his leg was hurt. Sakura didn't have enough chakra to heal him and he wasn't going to ask. The shinobies had not seen Selmark for weeks and Jacob had said nothing about it, everyone but Naruto thought this was the end but one look at Naruto would change that thought. He was there light in the darkness.

Naruto, who was siting on the floor leaning against a rock wall. He hair was full of dirt just like everyone but his face was just the same, he had the will of fire burning just like it always had. Just like it had with his father and mother. Kakashi wander to himself, what would they do in this saturation. But that didn't matter, Naruto hadn't given up hope then he shouldn't either. They would fine a way out and kill Sokar so he couldn't do this to anyone else.

Jacob knew Selmark was dying. Kakashi most likely new as well. He always new if something was up but he hadn't asked and Jacob wasn't telling. They had an unspoken rule don't ask what you don want to know. All Jacob knew was he was going to get them out of hell as it was his fault he was here and he had a feeling bynarr was the key but how?

"Tell me more about earth, Jacob-san" Naruto ask. The stories of earth were Naruto only hope, there what kept him going when they first got here and everyone tried to beat them up. It was Jacobs's stories of his home that got him through it. The best story in Naruto point of view was how the ancient Egyptian over came Ra. That story always gave Naruto hope, hope that they will escape and find all they friends and take back the village hidden in the leaves.

Sorry I took so long to update but I had one assessment after another even two or three on the same day. School is not meant t be this hard. Anyway

So I got some more replies on who should be with whom.

Sam/Naruto 3. People Naruto 13 but up to you

Naruto/Sasuke 0

Sasuke/Sakura 1

Kakashi/ don't know yet. Tell me what you think.

Sam/jack 2

Daniel/ don't know yet. Tell me what you think.

Get back to me soon.

Also review people I want to now what your thinking and it makes me update quicker.


	7. Chapter 7

When people have nothing to do, time went painfully slow. This is what the group that had no name had to indure. Naruto was climbing the cage. He had always had too much engery and to little to do, that was part of why he pranked the village. Gaara, no one could tell what Gaara was thinking no matter what they tried, but Naruto of cause. With every passing moment the group felt the reverse weaken. Gaara and Naruto could get out but there was no way Naruto would leave someone anyone behind and Gaara would not leave without Naruto.

Both tail demons were trying to presage their host to just leave the others behind but Naruto refuse listen and this inspired Gaara to do the same. Plus where would they go? They had no idea how to get off the moon. So Naruto had just opted to learnt more about the people in the group. Even Kakashi who talk a lot but never said anything about himself. The group with no name found out Kakashi father was the white fang. Only Sasuke and Sakura knew the name, but didn't bring up the fact that his father was a shun shinobi. Sasuke told the group that he would enjoy a ripe tomato. Gaara told them about his uncle, the good stories before the betray. Sakura stared about how her parents habits. Naruto talk about Iruka. Jacob about his grand kids.

This went on to both Kakashi and Jacob were breathing heavily. Sasuke and Sakura were not as bad but it was only a matter of time before the gases kill their lungs. If they wanted to survive, they had to act now! Well Naruto and Gaara had to act now, but they were only genin the lowest of the low. Not to mention Naruto was dead last.

That when the sound from the level above started making a racket. This got the group curious but they fear for their safety first and tried to hide more into the rock wall a just watch the commotion from a far. Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Jacob watch to see what was going to happen. Naruto felt his hope rise once more, maybe, just maybe the prisoners are having an uprising, was this there change?

Sensei, want me to find out what happening? Gaara we come with." Naruto ask. The hope was back. His voice filled with it once more. This is was why no one who knew him could ever turn his back on him, the reason why he made friends with everyone. His determation. His hope. Just like his mother. Kakashi was being drag back into a memory.

Flash back

Kakashi

"FALL BACK" Kushina yelled as I ran forward. I was not going to fail a mission. Not like father. I will clean my name. At this Kushina ran to me and caught me before I fight. There are times to fight and there a times to run. This is one of those times." She said to me. How dare she say that? Never fail a mission. Basic training.

"Rule number 3. Never fail a mission." I stat. not saying anymore.

She looks me in the eye. I see hope even if this mission is a dead end she has hope still, why? Then she says, "don't make this personal. Your father was my sensei, so don't; I am the leader of this mission. We got what we wanted, not they way we wanted but we did. Your death would not prove anything." With that she drag me back to village.

Four days latter.

"Minato he may be chunin but I will knock some sense into him. He disobey me with full intent to do so. The only reason I am not talking this up with the hokage is because the punishment is to send them to the fount line and he is to young." Kushina said

"I am trying. I am sorry. I will talk to him." Minato replies and hugs Kushina and looks at her face in love. Her eyes had that same look. The hope. How? Is it a weakness and how can someone that powerful as Minato sensei have a weakness like her. So weak and brakes so easily.

Kushina walks off. " You going to come out of hiding now." He asks looking were I was hiding. " You should be sent to the fount line but she is to caring to do that to anyone."

"Why is she a ninja then? If she is so weak?" I ask wanting to know.

Weak. She is anything but, do you know she is a refugee. That right. Her village was once allied with us but was very small and was attack by the village hidden in the rock. But that didn't stop her. She knows when to run all fight better than anyone I know. If she was by herself she would have fought but she had a team to look after. That came first. That her most important rule look after your team no matter the cost." Minato tells him hoping to teach him a lesson.

"That a stupid rule. It doesn't follow to ninja rule book" I reply

"That rules books is more of a glide line." He says.

Not believing that I ask one more question, "why does she always have hope in her eyes? Every time I see her she has hope in them. Why?"

I don't know, she has always had hope in her eyes. Fall as long as I have known her." With that he left.

End of flash back

Coming back to his senses, he answers Naruto, "no, we stay as a group. People are less likely to attack us when were together." Kakashi told Naruto.

"But…"

"No, we can't risk you all Gaara getting hurt." Kakashi told him. That sunk in. Kakashi was telling Naruto how important he was. But he was just the dead last with no friend, why did they depend on him and Naruto. Nobody has very depended fully on him and Gaara.

As they were all hollering Naruto notice Kakashi leg. It had gotten worst and there was nothing he could do about it. Jacob and Selmark was the same. Naruto had never felt this weak before and he hated every minute of it. When he got out of he. Yes when, he would not stop training till he could protect everyone.

After tat thought a new group of prisoners were shoved into the pit. The four of them. Three men and one female. They were all new to the moon. They were in to good of health to have been here long. That meant bynarr hadn't torture them yet. But he would, he always did.

"Thank you!" one of them yelled, the oldest of them. He had yelled at the closed trapdoor before turning his attention to the in his group. "The smells keep getting better and better, don't they?" Naruto looked the strange people. He was old but not as old as Jacob san, the female looked the same age as Kakashi same with the two other men, Sasuke had smirked at the man words. He would not laugh uchichas don't laugh.

"I do not understand it myself", the third male said.

At this Kakashi raised his eyebrow. He did not know what they were talking about but it looks like planed to come here; well that's what he thought. That meant they had a way out. Kakashi was going to watch them. Jacob was in too much pain to see who they are and Sakura was hide behind Kakashi.

Then the women of the group notice Naruto and Gaara. Kakashi had sunk to the shadows in case he had to jump attack.

"Um, sir", she said and nodded her head towards them, but before anyone could do anything, Jacob chose to speak.

"Sam... Sam?" Jacob crocket. His voice breaking as if he didn't dare dream she was there.

"What.. Your daughter Sam." Naruto asked but them the woman, who was now known as Sam, rushed to her father the people in her group, followed. As se rushed to her father is gave the kids an odd look. Like she didn't know what to think of the group of kids there and she hadn't seen Kakashi but the older man one did.

"Dad?" Sam asked from Jacob her voice bracing. "Dad..."

"We're been trying to heal him, so has Selmark but it hasn't been looking good." Kakashi said, coming out of his hiding place scaring the two younger men and the female but the older was waiting for him to come out of his hiding place.

This was not the start of colonel jack O'Neill dislike for this mission, it had to many tok'ra surprises. The only good thing about the whole mission was that they found Jacob and, well Selmark as well. Not how they hoped. He was dying and he had kids with him. Where he picked them up, he has no idea. They couldn't be older than 13. Two of them were sick, but the other two were in good heath considering were they were.

"Kiddo, how old is you?" O'Neill asked the boy in orange. He was the closest. Naruto, looking at them grinned. He was happy that he was going to make more friends.

"13. I am Naruto, Sasuke, the one with black hair is the same as well as Gaara, the red head and Sakura, the girl with pink hair." The boy rushed out without a breath. Then he pointed to the Kakashi. "That Kakashi."

Baka, don't shout." The man that was identified as Kakashi told him.

"Oh, it seems that they speak some sort of mixture of English and Japanese", Daniel said. Jack side. Daniel, nerdy was making new friends. Great more people to rescue.

Japanese… what that?" Naruto asked but before Daniel could answer.

"Idiot. Jacob told us this weeks ago, it what the call the language we sometimes speak." Sasuke said.

"Well, ok, mm.. My name is Daniel Jackson and this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter and Martouf."

Cool, are you from earth like Jacob or from an other planet like Selmark or or…

Baka!" Sakura shouted at Naruto and hit him on the head shocking the members of sg1 and the tok'ra.

"Ok, no hitting, don't they teach that in school or something" the one that was identified as O'Neill. "How do you all know each other?"

Kakashi is our sensei, well Gaara from another village but were all friends." Sakura said. She was a no it all jack could tell, he sighed. So now they had to save these kids and there teacher. The couldn't leave them here they help Jacob, and they were kids.

"Marty", O'Neill said and winked Martouf to come to him. "How is Jacob? He's going to make it?"

"Well, Samantha is trying to make him feel better, but unless we get him out of this place soon, he's going to die", Martouf said. "We can't help him here."

"Selmark is dying", Carter confirmed.

"Is that why Selmark been quiet?" the red head ask. Gaara. This was the first time sg1 and martouf had heard him say anything.

Yes, he has been trying to heal Jacobs body but the gases here don't help." He replied. " We have to get out of here if we are to help him."

"We can help"

How your just kids". This made Kakashi laugh. The last person that said something like that was now dead. Everyone looked to him for expiration but Kakashi wasn't going to give one.

"Ma, don't worry about him. But we can help were ninja, believe it!"

"A ninja?" O'Neill decided to play along with the boy. How could a twelve/thirteen-old-boy possibly be a real ninja?

"Yes! We all are!"

"Ok what the plan!"

"You know how to get out?"

"I had a symbiote, Jolinaar, who was imprisoned here and she managed to escape. The memories are here somewhere, I just need to find them", was Carter's answer. "Don't worry, we will get out of here.

"Bynarr is the key", Kakashi said and Carter nodded to him.

"Yes. I'm sure he helped Jolinaar escape. Maybe not knowingly, but I'm sure he knows how!"

Meanwhile, O'Neill had contacted Teal'c, who was still waiting in the space ship for their return.

"Teal'c, come in." O'Neill waited anxiously for Teal'c's answer. If the communicator didn't work, their return to the ship would prove to be even harder.

"O'Neill, it is I", Teal'c's familiar voice answered from the communicator.

"We've found Jacob, but he's in a pretty bad shape. There's also a kids whose been helping him, with there teacher. We going to have to take them with us."

"I see. Have you determined any means of escape?"

"Um, no. Not yet. Martouf wants to talk to you though."

"Teal'c, I have an important message you must relay to the Tok'ra High Council if we do not get out of here", Martouf started. Then there was a sound metal cell door opening. Someone was coming

you people don't know how long that took me to write. I don't own stargate and Naruto. Only in my dreams and if I did I would change Sasuke. Anyway. People thxs for the feed back.

So, I no I have no right to keep u waiting but I have school. And I got food poisoning. Not pretty. Still in need of a beta. People you just have to read through it a fix the mistakes. That it.

So here what you guys want.

Sam/Naruto 5.

Naruto/Sasuke 2

Sasuke/Sakura 3

Kakashi/ don't know yet. Tell me what you think.

Sam/jack 5

Daniel/ don't know yet. Tell me what you think.

Sakura/Gaara 1

Cassie/Naruto 2 I like this idea.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** all we have is hope.

**Pairing: **Sam/Naruto 5 ( I don't think I will go this way. It just not working when I try to come up with ideas for it.)

Naruto/Sasuke 2

Sasuke/Sakura 3

Kakashi/ Sam? 1 (Tell me what you think.)

Sam/Jack 4

Daniel/ don't know yet. Tell me what you think.

Sakura/Gaara 2

Cassie/Naruto 4 (I like this idea.)

Naruto/Sakura 2

**Word Count**: 3672

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate or Naruto. If I did O'Neill would never have left and Sasuke would have had his fight with Naruto by now.

**Author's Notes:** Hey people,

Sorry I took so long but I do have a live and now I have a job on top of everything else. I am still looking for a **beta**, I need one, my English sucks. So anyone will to beta for me just message me. You don't have to have an account on ff.

I have just started my holidays and most likely will write more but I am not going to promise you. Thank you to all the people that have sent me reviews and I would love some more!

**Summary:** Base on the story hope will find a way. Team seven survive the first attack and then go into hiding as they look for there friends. Meet a friend on a way to continue their journey. That is till there caught and sent to the moon they call hell where they are saved. This is there story of how they survive and make a new home.

Martouf was talking to Teal'c when he head footstep coming towards them and stop talking and hid from their sight. He new that if the communicator was taken they had no change off the planet, who ever was coming wouldn't let them keep it.

"Samantha Carter. You will come with me," he said.

Sam didn't move at first, thinking what her options were and what was most likely to happen if she went.

"Who's calling?" O'Neill asked, he didn't like it when his team got separated, he didn't like where his Sam was going to be taken too, or what was going to happen to her, so he covered it with sacrament. Naruto grinned at him. O'Neill's humor keep things entertaining in the hell they were in. He was starting to look up to O'Neill-san. He had the same aura as Kakashi had, he would look after his team the same way kakashi would. He definitely had to be strong, since he clearly was the leader of the group, yet he didn't take life too seriously.

"Now", Na'onak said and pointed his staff weapon at O'Neill. He wasn't patient and clearly meant business.

"Come and get her yourself then, you -" O'Neill began but was interrupted by Sam herself. She had come up with her plan, jack still didn't want to hear it but…

"Sir, this may be our way out of here", she whispered quickly. She still couldn't remember how Jolinar had escaped, but she had figured out she had to speak to Bynarr. That way she could either remember or get useful information from him. She just hopes that it went to plan.

"How do you figure?" was O'Neill's doubtful answer. He hated the idea of Sam going off by herself. Nothing ever went their way.

"If I could just get close to Bynarr, talk to him." O'Neill's heart was speeding up just hearing. Naruto saw that O'Neill still was suspicious of Carter's plan. Well, being alone with Bynarr could end up badly.

"Move!" Na'onak ordered and still pointed the staff weapon towards them. The shinobi wanted to take him down but that would give their plan. Na'onak was losing the last bit of his patience. Everyone could see that he wish to kill Jack right on that spot. O'Neill glanced at him, and then at Carter. He seemed to struggle for a moment.

"Yeah, okay. Go ahead", he had given up fighting, it was there only option. Carter shot him a thankful look. Jack new that Sam was strong and that she could look after herself, she proved it many times but still he didn't like it.

"Look after my dad", she said before leaving with Na'onak. O'Neill shot a disapproving look towards Na'onak and although his face was covered, Naruto though he saw Na'onak glare back. Sll the shinobi could. They were train to. It was one of those glares that the evil was seeping out. You didn't need to see, but could feel. The message was clear - Na'onak didn't like O'Neill. Not one bit and the first change he got he will kill him.

When they could not hear Na'onak's anymore, Martouf started to speak to Teal'c again. He explained Sokar's plans to him and hoped Teal'c would inform the Tok'ra council as soon as possible. Jack didn't like this one bit.

"I hope she comes back in one piece", Daniel sighed while looking at the route Sam took. Jack was pacing the cell turning his head every few seconds hoping to see her.

"Oh, it's Carter, she can take care of herself", O'Neill reassured, but didn't sound very confident. Then he decided that a change of subject would take his mind of from Carter's safety. He sat down and asked.

"So, ninjas, huh?" he said to the shinobi. "What did you do to land up here?"

"Fought back, when it was clear that the village had fallen I took naruto and ran, order to by our Hokage, we had a location to wait for Sasuke and Sakura to meet us" was Kakashi's answer.

"It's hard to believe that they'd imprison a mere children too", O'Neill muttered. Kakashi actually gave him a small smile.

"Mere child", he repeated. "That's what the Goa'uld first thought too. But there's more to them and me that than meets the eye."

"After I kicked few Jaffa-butts, and hid waiting for Sasuke and Sakura, the jaffa butts boss told them they wanted us, so they tracked us as well as Jacob the threw us in here ", Naruto explained. O'Neill raised his eyebrows. This kid has 'kicked a few Jaffa-butts'? As well as the other kids, what world did they live in. children should not have to fight for there lives. Daniel seemed to be more and more interested in the ninja group, but Jack still had a hard time coping with the fact that these kids and man might actually be real ninjas. Well, how would you react if young teenagers and a dying man claimed to be ninjas?

"So, is everyone on your world a ninja?" Daniel asked. His face lighting up in delight, Oh, he loved this, O'Neill was sure of it. The minute he had heard the Japanese/English mixture his eyes has started to glimmer. That meant Daniel was excited. And he was going to have a long boring conversation about... about whatever it was archaeologists were interested in. O'Neill usually decided to turn his brain to off-mode, when Daniel entered his geek-mode, but new that might have information he might need.

"No. The biggest countries each have their own hidden village. Sakura tell him." kakashi told her knowing that she memorized the textbooks.

Sakura started to tell Daniel " the biggest countries trains ninjas as a military force. We receive missions from all over the world, complete them and receive a payment. The harder the mission, the more will it cost. Naruto, Sasuke and I are genin, where have only graduated from the academy a few months back."

"The first missions were boring!" Naruto interrupted. "We had to dig out potatoes and do shopping. I mean, I didn't want to be a ninja so I could do some old lady's shopping!"

"I thought I taught you discipline! Or at least I should've", Kakashi muttered and rolled his eyes. "You were a Genin and you did tasks assigned to a Genin."

Daniel was hyped. If only he had his books with him...paper and a pencil or something. He wanted to do research! There had to be some sort of link between their worlds, since the language and the culture where so similar to Japan.

"Ninjas have different ranks. Genin is lowest my students and gaara are genin, they do the easiest missions." Kakashi gives gaara a look. "Well that's what there meant to do, next is Chunin and then there are Jounin. I am a Jounin. And of course there is the ANBU - Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai – which is the special assassination and tactical squad."

"Sensei is the best. Though he's lazy but he's really strong and everyone looks up to him from…"

"You can't get enough of this, can you?" O'Neill asked Daniel, who didn't know what he should ask next, and how could he remember all this. He had already forgotten where he was, and that they needed to do everything they could to get out alive. "Daniel?"

"Oh, what, sorry, so the ANBU kill people?" Daniel ignored O'Neill, who let out a sigh. Kakashi and Sakura continued to talk to Daniel, Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto started talking about ways they could train here.

Sam new what she had to do, she walked to bynarr's room. She felt nervous; missions didn't make her feel like this, they gave her a rush. No. This was different. She was scared. Her father, those children, her team, they were depending on her. Sam was afraid that if she couldn't remember how to get off this planet, that bynarr would not help.

Those children were so out of place, they didn't diverse to be here. Kakashi looked like he had been in hell before, that this was not the first time he was taken prisoner. In fact besides the injure he looks at peace, not in a way that he was happy but maybe because his team was together… and Sakura and her crush Sasuke, it was cute how young they acted in a place like this, even Gaara the quieted red head. That boy had not slept since being here and Naruto and the way he never gives up. She didn't know what to think about them, but knew one thing was they didn't deresve to me here.

Her thoughts were broken, when they entered Bynarr's quarters. She swallowed and tried to get a grip of herself. She needed to gather her wits now. She needed to think about Jolinar. She needed her memories.

Bynarr was as ugly as the first time she saw him. Only one eye, fat, dirty and greasy. He smiled at her and made her feel uneasy. Na'onak left the room, but Carter noticed that he left the door partially open. So he was eavesdropping? Sam made a mental note to herself. Bynarr and Na'onak had authority problems. Or he was eavesdropping so that he could come and help just in case Sam would attack Bynarr. Whatever the case, Bynarr was there, next to her, leering.

"You have no symbiote within you", he said.

"No", was Sam's answer. Jolinar had died to save Sam's life.

"How then do you know of Jolinar?" There was anger and hate in Bynarr's voice. Sam was starting to have second thoughts of her plan. It didn't seem like Bynarr was going to help. But there was something about Bynarr that bothered her... Something Jolinar had done...

"Sam?" Jacob asked in a weary voice and forced open his eyes for a while. He was trying to search for her, but couldn't see.

"Oh, Jacob-san, you are awake! She went to see the one eyed guy", Naruto answered. Hoping to help him feel better.

"She'll be back", Daniel reassured. At least he hoped she would… No, Sam always came back, sg1 aways came back. That's what he told himself.

"Ah, no! He's Sokar's eyes and ears here!" Jacob chocked.

Naruto clenched his fist when he heard the name Sokar. He couldn't help it. Every time he heard the name of the Goa'uld who had destroyed everything he had loved, and cared for, the blood just started boiling. Usually that was the time when the fox started making witty comments, but his team was together and his brother (Gaara). That's all that mattered. Sasuke also felt his rage as he heard Sokars name. He took the change to kill his brother from him, now Sokar was going to pay.

"Well, eye and ears", O'Neill corrected and made Naruto smile a bit. Even Kakashi had a small smile on his face. You couldn't really see it, since he was wearing his mask, but you could still tell.

"He ensures there are no uprisings", Jacob said. He breathed heavily and everyone could tell he had a hard time trying to speak at all.

"Keeps conditions livable?" O'Neill made a sarcastic comment again.

"I know I've enjoyed my stay here very much", Kakashi muttered. Naruto smiled at his sensei. It was good to know he still had a sense of humor. He hadn't heard Kakashi make a joke or a sarcastic comment in a while.

"Bynarr reports to Sokar regularly", Jacob continued. "Sokar enjoys hearing about the suffering." And that was the magic sentence for Martouf, Daniel and O'Neill. This was there way out!

"What's that?"

"Sokar comes here?" Martouf verified.

"No, Bynarr goes to the planet. I saw him there before I was captured."

"You know how he gets there?" Daniel asked and wasn't able to hide the excitement in his voice, but Jacob shook his head. He didn't know…

After a while, Sam was brought, or more like pushed, back to the cell area. O'Neill couldn't hide the relief in his voice when he asked if Sam was all right. Carter nodded to him. she was safe…well as safe as it could be on this planet.

"Yeah, what's happening to dad?"

O'Neill glanced at Jacob, who had fallen asleep or unconscious. But he was still alive.

"Hanging in there."

Sam nodded and announced the big news she had found out.

"There are transportation rings in Bynarr's quarters." Transportation rings were used to teleport people or objects over short distances.

"So they must lead to Sokar's palace, where Bynarr gives his reports", Martouf concluded.

"Yeah, once there, Jolinar managed to steal a cargo ship and escape."

Naruto felt a buzzing feeling in his stomach. Could this be it? Their means of escape?

"Could we use them?" Sasuke asked with hope in his eyes, though only those who new him could see it but a yell from upper level distracted everyone.

"The Lord of Netu is dead!" Everybody had their eyes turned on Sam. Bynarr was dead?

"So, what's going on up there?" O'Neill looked at the roof, like he could somehow see through it and know what was happening. Sam seemed to be puzzled.

"Na'onak just killed Bynarr", Sam said. Her voice broke a bit, telling them something happen

"What? Why would he do that?" Daniel said aloud the question that was roaming in everyone's minds but in a way that Sam didn't have to answer in a personal way. What had happened up there? Kakashi raised his eyebrow towards Carter. She would probably explain later about what had happened; right now they seemed to be too busy thinking about their escape. Which was just about to become a reality.

"I have no idea. Bynarr was about to kill me when Na'onak came in and shot him with his staff weapon. He didn't say a word, he just sent me back here." Sam told them. The ninja new Na'onak had no kind feeling toward them sop why did he help them? Something was wrong.

"The denizens will riot", Jacob said. He had woken a while ago. But O'Neill had a familiar look in his face.

"This could be our chance", he said. His tone was familiar too. It was action time! His enthusiasm caught Naruto and Sasuke too. They was ready to kick some ass and finally get out of this rotting prison plus setal a score! But Daniel was still feeling sceptical.

"Our chance to do what? The rings go to Sokar's palace!"

"Hey! It's a way outta here!" O'Neill argued.

"Jolinar was only one person and she had a hand device", Carter tried to reason with O'Neill.

"Leave me", Jacob interrupted. He was old, he was a burden, he was weak, and he thought he should be left behind. Otherwise they wouldn't have a hope to get out.

"Uh, Jacob, you seem to be missing the whole "rescue Jacob"-point of our mission." O'Neill told him.

"Teal'c." Martouf said, and for a while O'Neill didn't know what to think. Actually he had forgotten that the Tok'ra even existed.

"Is that possible?" Carted asked, with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"What?" O'Neill, Daniel and Naruto asked in unison. Kakashi stayed silent and just observed.

"The cargo ship has rings", Carter explained like it would be the simplest thing in the world. She and Martouf had the same expression. O'Neill called it the "modified Daniel in geek-mode -expression". He was surrounded my nerds…they save his life… but they were nerds no matter what.

"The ring transportation devices work like Stargate's, only over shorter distances. They transmit a matter stream. If that matter stream is intercepted by another receiver-", Martouf talked to Sam, but was interrupted by O'Neill, who still didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Whoa! Whoa! English, please?" O'Neill asked. Naruto and all the ninja had a puzzled expression too. They didn't really understand the technology or anything behind it, since space travel was still a new thing to them. They'd had TVs in Konoha, but that was about it. He knew nothing of ring transporters or space ships. Well, he knew that a Goa'uld mother ship was big and did a lot of damage. That was the extent of there knowledge of things.

"If Teal'c can maneuvers the cargo ship into the correct position, theoretically we should be able to transport directly aboard."

"Theoretically?" Daniel didn't sound convinced. And Kakashi felt the same way. Kakashi didn't like technology. He liked his own feet. He liked to walk from A to B. This whole ring transportation thing seemed weird and unnatural to him. He had a feeling that he knew what they were talking about. He had probably been transported with ring transporters before, in the mother ship, but didn't remember much of it. And quite frankly, he didn't want to. He had to look after the genin.

"How would he find the right position?" O'Neill worried. He didn't want to... well, miss the transporters and end up in Sokar's palace or die in the process.

"The ring mechanism has sensors that can locate other rings. Teal'c should be able to detect the coordinates", Martouf explained. And in the end, the decision was clear.

"I'll take those odds", O'Neill said and grasped Daniel's hand. "C'mere!" He pulled Daniel up and started walking to a different cell, in case the guards came.

Kakashi had a genuine, happy smile on his face. For the first time in long time, he felt like he was alive and everything would end well. He would save his team mates and Gaara. Minato son will live. They'd get out, travel to Earth, perhaps get some help there and they would find all the remaining survivors.

In the next cell, Daniel and O'Neill were trying to contact Teal'c and tell him about their plan.

"Teal'c it's Daniel, come in." They waited for a while and received no answer. "Teal'c do you copy?" he repeated then. If Teal'c didn't answer...

A lot of interference came through the communicator and Daniel and O'Neill weren't quite sure what Teal'c had said.

"Teal'c, its Daniel, come in, over", Daniel said once again, this time with a hint of desperation in his voice. Teal'c didn't answer this time either; they were then interrupted by guards who came through the cell door.

"What are you doing?" one of them asked suspiciously while looking at the communicator. Daniel swallowed. He had a feeling he was in trouble. He glanced at O'Neill and saw the look of determination in his face.

"I'm just – uh – talking with my friend through this little communication device." Daniel said sheepishly and waved the communicator in his hand. The guard took a step forward and tried to reach for it. Then everything seemed to be happen in fast-forward. A greyish-orange...fuzz ball? And sand came out of no were. Daniel wasn't quite sure. Well, it passed next to him and landed on the guards face with an awful crunch. The guard fell instantly and before Daniel even realized, another blur was attacking the second guard.

"Na-Naruto? Sasuke? Gaara?" O'Neill asked with a hint of shock in his voice. But who could blame him. It seemed that these small, skinny boys had just attacked two of the guards. And won. And – O'Neill had to rub his eyes to be sure he was seeing right – there was two of him. No matter how he rubbed his eyes, the other one didn't vanish. Both of them sat on top of their victims with large boyish grins on their faces.

"Finally some action!" the first Naruto said.

"It felt good to let off some steam!" the other one answered.

"Dope!" Sasuke called him.

Perhaps O'Neill had finally lost it? His sanity always was hanging by a thin thread. Two Narutos, flowing sand. Sasuke calling names? Yep he had lost it.

It had been about five minutes earlier, when O'Neill and Daniel had gone to the other cell. Sam had tried to get her father drink the medicine Martouf carried with him, and Martouf was talking to his symbiote. They were trying to decide what to think of the ninjas and whether the council would get the message about Sokar's army in time. And he was thinking of Jolinar and Sam. He was sure Jolinar had done something he wouldn't have liked, because she never had told him the means she used to escape. And Sam wouldn't tell him either. It bugged him. A lot.

Then the ninja pair started to move. They both tilted their heads towards the same direction at the exact same time.

"Three...or four?" Naruto said and furrowed. "Three?"

Martouf was lost. What were they talking about? Was someone coming? He heard nothing. Even Sam looked confused.

"Three", Kakashi confirmed. "Well done. Gaara take two? Sasuke the other"

"Are there guards coming?" Sam asked in between. "You can't possibly suggest that Sasuke and Gaara take down two of them! We can help too!" But it seemed like the ninjas didn't even listen to her and ran off. What happened next made even Sam quiet! Well for a while….

The children, well if you can call them that took out the guards, Sasuke was behind the guard and knocked him out, Gaara didn't even move. He only lifted his hand and sand came up from the ground and covered him, killing him.

The sg1 team didn't know what to think, a child kid, not showing on ounce of emotion when killing a man in cold blood. "Gaara you didn't have to kill him, grezz." Naruto tells Gaara walking up behind him. The interaction was strange. Gaara had just killed but Naruto didn't care, or not much.

"We have been here for who knows how long and I have not retailed. I am sick of this place and wish to leave." In a dead voice Gaara answer naruto. Telling naruto to shut up.


End file.
